gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mother
'The Mother '''is an aspect of the Seven. She represents mercy, peace, fertility, and childbirth. She is sometimes referred to as "the strength of women". The hymn ''Gentle Mother, Font of Mercy is dedicated to Her praise. Gallery Mother Great Sept of Baelor.png|A statue of the Mother in the Great Sept of Baelor In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, the Mother represents motherhood and nurturing. She is prayed to for fertility or compassion, and is depicted as smiling with love, embodying the concept of mercy. A passage in the Seven-Pointed Star says the Maiden brought Hugor of the Hill forth a girl as supple as a willow with eyes like deep blue pools and Hugor declared that he would have her for his bride, so the Mother made her fertile. Weddings are conducted standing between the altars of the Father and the Mother. While in a nameless village, Catelyn Stark prays in a sept that is modest and has no statues of the Seven, only rough charcoal drawings to represent them. A crack runs down through the Mother’s left eye. It makes her look as if she were crying. Catelyn kneels before her and prays: "My lady, look down on this battle with a mother’s eyes. They are all sons, every one. Spare them if you can, and spare my own sons as well. Watch over Robb and Bran and Rickon. Would that I were with them." Catelyn asks the Mother, "Does Cersei pray to you too, my lady?" She can see the proud, cold, lovely features of the Lannister queen etched upon the wall. The crack is still there; even Cersei can weep for her children. Upon entering the sept of Maegor's Holdfast on the eve of the Battle of the Blackwater, Sansa Stark sees that the Mother’s altar is swimming in candlelight. Sansa visits each of the Seven in turn, lighting a candle at each altar. She prays to the Mother for Sandor Clegane: "He is no true knight but he saved me all the same. Save him if you can, and gentle the rage inside him." Sansa sings the Mother’s song twice, once in the sept of Maegor's Holdfast and again to Sandor Clegane when he comes to her room. While Davos Seaworth is stranded on the small island, he prays to the Mother to save him. He then hears (or thinks he hears) the Mother's voice, chiding him for doing nothing to stop Melisandre and her followers from burning the idols of the Seven at Dragonstone, and blaming him also for maester Cressen's death and rowing Melisandre into Storm's End, so she could loose her second shadow demon (against Ser Cortnay Penrose). Davos feebly claims it was Melisandre's handiwork, but the voice tells him "Her work, and yours, onion knight". Since Davos has been lying for several days without food, in high fever and overwhelmed with grief for the death of four of his sons, it could have been a delirious halucination; whether Davos has imagined it or not, it made him attempt to kill Melisandre. See also * fr:La Mère pl:Matka pt-br:A Mãe ro:Mama Category:Deities Category:Faith of the Seven Category:The Seven Category:Religion